


Family

by oncebit97



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, literally the cutest ever, loona and dreamcatcher are mentioned, mihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncebit97/pseuds/oncebit97
Summary: What do two big Tim plushies and one small Tim plushie give you? A cute little family!
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> literally just some self indulgent mihyo fluff since mina bought jihyo a tim plushie heheh ft dreamcatcher and loona here and there bcs .. self indulgence ~

Park Jihyo leaned her head against her steering wheel, feeling a dull ache spread across her body. She had what felt like the busiest week of the year, with multiple meetings and paperwork piling up one after another.

 _At least it’s the weekend_ , Jihyo consoles herself quietly before she shuts off her engine, pushing her car door open.

It’s not that Jihyo doesn’t enjoy her job- in fact she loves it. Being a CEO of her own entertainment company had always been her dream job, and she was doing really really well. With the amazing artists, instructors and producers in her label, JH Entertainment has solidified itself as a powerhouse. This week had been particularly hectic with meetings as she had two soloists making a comeback and Jihyo always tried to be as involved as possible to make sure things go smoothly for the artistes. She flashes a tired smile to the security guard at her apartment’s lobby as she steps into the elevator, her thoughts drifting to the upcoming week’s schedule. All that was left was to solidify the songs for both mini albums, this time the title tracks would be produced by the soloists themselves as well as Lee Yubin and Jung Jinsoul respectively - two of the best producers in the industry.

Stepping out on the elevator, she tries to remember if her choreographers Kim Bora and Ha Sooyoung had requested for back up dancers for the stages. Her hand fumbles around her purse as she looks for her keys, her hands wrapping around the soft fur of the Tim keychain attached to it.

Opening the door, the smell of chicken wafts through the apartment and Jihyo hurriedly discards her shoes as she makes her way to the kitchen.

“Minari, I’m home!” Jihyo calls out as she steps into the kitchen, her lips curving into a wide smile when she sees her wife Myoui Mina standing in the kitchen, cooking their dinner. Mina quickly turns around, flashing her gummy smile at Jihyo, replying with a soft “Welcome home Hyo,” before turning her attention back to the chicken she was frying. Placing her bag on the table, Jihyo walks over and puts her head on Mina’s shoulder, humming at the warmth radiating from the Japanese girl.

”How are Yoohyeon’s and Heejin’s comebacks going? I heard from Sooyoung that Heejin’s trying a new concept,” Mina asks as she gently leans her head onto Jihyo’s.

”It’s alright, they’re working really hard and It’s definitely going to sound good.. Yoohyeon has been amazing though, guiding Heejin through it all.” Jihyo replies, her hand going up to rest on Mina’s other shoulder. The two of them stay like this until Mina finishes up the chicken, turning the fire off so she can turn around to face her wife properly and to give her a soft kiss.

When Mina pulls away, she can see the goofy smile on Jihyo’s face as the redhead’s arms wrap around her torso.

”Baby, my hands are oily.. I can’t hug you just yet.”

Jihyo whines softly before pulling away, her big doe eyes looking at Mina with pure affection.

“Come on you big baby, let’s eat and shower. I have a gift for you,” Mina detangles herself from Jihyo as they both go to wash their hands, the latter quickly bringing the plates of food to their living room. When Mina steps out, she’s greeted with Jihyo sitting on the floor, flipping through the various movies on the TV.

”You didn’t even change out of your work clothes,” Mina teased as she cuddles next to Jihyo, who had chosen a drama on Netflix to watch. The girl in question simply hummed in response as she starts to peel a chicken wing to place on Mina’s plate, occasionally feeding the girl a few pieces. The two of them continue to watch the show as they ate and talked about their days at work, with Mina talking about the showcase she, Momo and Sana were busy prepping for.

When they were done, the two of them washed up the plates together and Jihyo could only smile fondly at her wife. No matter whatever happened, Mina has always been the biggest constant in her life and Jihyo could only thank the heavens above that she had been blessed with someone like her.

Once they had both finished showering, Jihyo sat down on their shared bed reading her book as Mina went to get the gift she had mentioned earlier.

“Tada!” A soft voice exclaimed and Jihyo looked up to see a large Tim plushie in the doorway, matching the one on the bed next to her.

”You got me a Tim plushie?” Jihyo asks incredulously, book discarded to the side as she opens her arms to receive the gift.

”Yes, to match with the Tim I have,” Mina explains softly as she gently places the bear plushies onto Jihyo’s lap before sitting in front of her. The CEO nuzzles softly in the teddy bear, mumbling a soft “Thank you” to Mina. A soft giggle from the dance teacher made Jihyo look up and she noticed Mina holding something else behind her back.

”Now you have a Tim, I have a Tim.. This Tim will belong to another special someone too,” Mina states, showing Jihyo another Tim plush toy, this one smaller than the one in Jihyo’s lap.

”What..?”

”We’ve been approved by the adoption centre.” Mina reveals, her eyes crinkling as she flashes another gummy smile. The couple had applied for adoption a while back, and now they were one step closer to having the family they dreamed of. With tears brimming in her eyes, Jihyo places the plushie next to her and climbs onto Mina’s lap, arms wrapping around the girl tightly.

”I love you, Minari.”

”I love you too Hyo.”

“We’re going to be great parents .. Right?”

“The best.” Mina affirms, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Two weeks later, Jihyo was seen on V Live with Kim Yoohyeon, the two of them playing with the soloist’s puppy, Pie, while a small puppy was seen sleeping on Jihyo’s lap, cuddled up to the Tim plushie that was as big as him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on twitter @jihyobubbles where i scream and cry about my girls <3


End file.
